


Crucio!

by Minerva McTabby (McTabby)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Filk, Gen, Gleeful Dark Lord, Humor, Poetry, Song Parody, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTabby/pseuds/Minerva%20McTabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The GoF graveyard scene, to the tune of <i>Waterloo</i> by ABBA. Written in 2002. Fanvid karaoke version added in November 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crucio!

Ha ha!  
This _Crucio_ is all for you, Harry Potter!  
Oh yes!  
For I have waited thirteen years and this is my revenge.  
Don't ask me to give you a break,  
I'll feed your remains to my snake!

 _Crucio!_  
I was defeated, you got a scar.  
 _Crucio!_  
Now I have risen, and here we are!  
 _Crucio!_  
You can't escape, I won't let you go.  
 _Crucio!_  
See how your blood resurrects your foe.  
Oh-oh-oh-oh _Crucio!_  
Finally hit you with _Crucio!_

Ha ha!  
Hello, my name was Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
Oh yes!  
I killed my father, and killed yours as well - prepare to die!  
So bow to the Dark Lord, you fool,  
My Death Eaters wait for our duel!

 _Crucio!_  
I was defeated, you got a scar.  
 _Crucio!_  
Now I have risen, and here we are!  
 _Crucio!_  
You can't escape, I won't let you go.  
 _Crucio!_  
See how your blood resurrects your foe.  
Oh-oh-oh-oh _Crucio!_  
Finally hit you with _Crucio!_

Don't ask me to give you a break,  
I'll feed your remains to my snake!

 _Crucio!_  
You can't escape, I won't let you go.  
 _Crucio!_  
See how your blood resurrects your foe.  
Oh-oh-oh-oh _Crucio!_  
Finally hit you with _Crucio!_

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those random rhyming bunnies that strike with irresistible force and no reason. I remember walking to the bank one evening in October 2002, and humming _Waterloo_... and suddenly this filk happened. Had me snickering out loud.
> 
> Originally posted [here at LJ](http://mctabby.livejournal.com/21993.html), and at FictionAlley Park's [Rhythm and Rhyme](http://forums.fictionalley.org/park/showthread.php?&threadid=18805) (during my stint as mod of that forum), and at [Harry Potter Filks](http://www.harrypotterfilks.com/novels/gofire.htm#Crucio!).
> 
> With thanks to Inigo Montoya ( _The Princess Bride_ ) for that "killed my father" line.


End file.
